


One Call Away

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood and Violence, Detectives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Min enters their shared office and sees Soon packing his things. “What exactly are you doing?” He was concerned and worried for his older friend. Soon looks at him sadly. “I can't stay here anymore Min. I have to leave.”“But you're innocent. And they have no proof you did it.” Min tries to argue. Soon shakes his head in dismay. “But my face is all over the news. And all over the scene. Sooner or later, most likely the former, they'll come in here and arrest me.”“But you're innocent! I know Seungcheol believes you're innocent too.” Min’s brows furrow and his lips were pursed. Soon caresses the taller’s right cheek and smiles sadly. “And I'll do what it takes to prove that I am. Even if I do it as a fugitive.”Min’s eyes grew wide at that information. “You don't mean-”“Distract them for me. I have to go now.” Soon takes his things as he sees Seungcheol and the other officers were approaching their office. Soon sneaks out through their window and left.“Soon…”





	One Call Away

Two young males comes out of the investigation room after proving the suspect was guilty. 

  
  


One of them, the fiery red haired, stretches his arms and smiles. “Ah! Another case solved. We did it again Min.”

“We surely did Soon. I mean it was pretty obvious he was lying.” Min, the taller one with wavy brown locks, agrees. The two smiles in delight at their achievement. 

  
  
  


“Detective Kwon. Detective Kim.” 

  
  
  


They both turned to the one who called them and saw their superior, Head Detective Choi Seungcheol. 

“Sir!” They both stood still as Seungcheol approaches them. “Good work today boys. For that I'm treating you to dinner.” Seungcheol places a hand on each of their shoulders, well at least Soon’s shoulder and Min’s back, the boy was freaking 6 feet tall. The two detectives were surprised by the offer. “Really Sir?” Soon questions, unable to believe this. Seungcheol nods. “You two are my best detectives, and one of you will most likely take over my role as Head Detective once I'm promoted to a higher position.” Seungcheol says with a knowing smile. 

Soon and Min glances at each other at the word promotion. They both deserved it, each guy was skillful enough to take over, but they were both wary as well. Seungcheol notices their conflicting expressions and chuckles. “Now, now. I haven't decided yet nor am I promoted, so you two need not to worry about it. C’mon I'm starving and craving for some steak and ribs.” Seungcheol pushes them both towards the exit. 

  
  


The three of them arrives at the ‘Steak House’ and took to an open seat. Seungcheol tells them to order whatever they want and the two did just so. It was beyond work hours anyway. Back at the police station, they were superior and subordinate, but outside of it, the three were good friends. 

Seungcheol pours beer on his own glass and makes a toast. “I'd like to make a toast to the two of you. To the success of us detectives. To the success of our future as detectives. Cheers!” The three clunk their glasses in cheerful moods. 

“For truth and justice.” Soon mentions. “For peace and prosperity.” Min adds. “For us!”

“For us!!!”

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


Seungcheol was tipsy and was speaking gibberish now as Min holds him making sure the older wouldn't stumble, Soon holding the older on his other side. 

“You should head home now Soon. I'll take care of Seungcheol, we live in the same building anyway.” Min suggests. Soon was worried. “You sure? I don't mind sending him back to his condo with you.” Soon replies. 

Min shakes his head and reassures him. “It's okay. Go, before you miss the bus.” Soon nods and lets Seungcheol go, leaving Min to carry the older male. “I hope you have things under control. Also please don't trip on the way, Seungcheol is going to throw a fit if he sees a bump on his head.” Soon reminds him. Min turns red in embarrassment. “I'll be fine, Soon. I'm not a little kid anymore.”

Soon chuckles. “Okay, okay. But really, be careful on your way back Min.” 

Min gives him a gentle smile. “You too.”

  
  
  


And thus the two friends parted ways, heading to their own homes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


“P-Please. I beg you not to hurt me. I have a family. They need me.” The man’s voice was hoarse and was quaking in fear for his life but the young man standing before him smiles. The man's body froze at the sight before him, the young man was covered in blood stains and char all over his face and hands. He was seeing a demon.

  
  
  


This demonic man grabs his neck with one hand as he raises him up, squeezing his neck so tight. The man was choking, trying to break free but he was losing breath. Dark eyes, bloody face, evil smile and maniacal laugh. 

In the middle of a slowly burning building a man chokes to death. The young man who killed him quickly lets go, the dead body falling on the ground. The young man drops to his knees as he stares at the corpse. 

  
  


“Wha- What have I done?” He croaks at the sight in front of him. He was in a burning building, surrounded by corpses. Blood splattered everywhere. “B-Blood. D-Dead bodies. F-Flames.” He was muttering, unable to form a sentence. 

He felt someone places a hand on his left shoulder. He turns to his left to see ‘ _ him _ ’. Said man, smiles at him. “Good job. You've done well my Cerberus.” He turns his attention to the corpse in front of them and chuckles. “That's one more enemy gone from the list.” 

  
  


“Boss. We have to leave before the place falls apart. The cops and the fire department will be here once they notice the fire around the place.” Another man reminds the male, who turns his neck around before letting out an annoyed huff. “What about the evidence?”

“We've taken care of it all. Hurry, we have to go. I've estimated about 10 minutes before they arrived.” The man was calm even when rushing. The said ‘boss’ sighs before going towards the exit the other male pointed at. 

“See you around, my pet. Till the next kill.” And just like how he suddenly appeared, he disappears into the shadows. 

  
  
  


Another man clenches his fist as the guys left. He rushes over to the kneeling lad and checks on him. “Seungkwan… Are you okay?” The young man was lost in thoughts. “I… Kill… Dead… Me… ” Seungkwan was left to despair in the realization of what he has done again. 

“I… I didn't mean to.” Seungkwan was shaking in fear. He looks at the boy in front of him as his tears fell. “I didn't kill anyone.” He shakes his head in denial. “I can't. I'm…. I'm not a monster. I'm… I'm a monster?” He stares at his bloodied hands and cried. The male in front hugs him tight. “You're not to blame, you never meant to hurt anyone. But we have to go, it's not safe for us to remain here.”

He pulls Seungkwan up and the two fled from the scene. Just in time since the fire trucks were nearing the place. 

  
  
  


The two stares at the burning building from afar. Seungkwan still shaking in fear. The other male looks back at his friend as his brows furrowed in worry. “Let's get you cleaned up, buddy.” He wipes the drying blood on Seungkwan's face with his own sweater. 

  
  


‘ _ We’ll figure this out. We'll get out of this mess. I promise I won't leave you behind Kwan. I promise.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BREAKING NEWS!**

An arsonist serial killer is out on a killing spree. It has been reported that the current fire that occurred near Main Road Seoul was caused by this mysterious man who kills and burns anyone and anything who blocked his way. Reason for his killing is still unknown, but witnesses say, he was like a monster, a demon, they claimed. So far he has killed around 11 people, including the 4 he recently killed during the fire breakout. The whereabouts and the identity of this killer is yet to be found. 

  
  


The station was busy once again with the current occurrence that happened the night before. Soon and Min were called to Seungcheol’s office, early morning for more updates on the investigation. 

  
  


The two met up inside the station, on the way to the Head Detectives Office. 

“Hey Soon. Did you see the news last night?” Min asks as the two continues to walk. “Yeah. I can't believe someone could be so heartless.” Soon was disgusted by the thought of such a killer. “I hope we get the case though. I'd like to put that jerk to prison.” Min says with determination. Soon smiles at the younger. “Me too.”

The two enters Seungcheol’s office and was instantly met with a disgruntled Seungcheol. 

“Looks like things are bad, if your face wasn't a dead give away.” Soon comments. Seungcheol sighs. “Yeah. This serial killer is a real pain. Hence, I want you guys to head to the crime scene and investigate about it. I'd like to get every single detail, all the clues we could get to find this criminal.” 

“Yes sir!” The two chorused. “Alright, dismissed and return here before the 14th hour for discussions.” Seungcheol dismisses them and the two friends immediately head to the scene of the crime. 

  
  


When they've reached their destination, they saw a few of their colleagues already present in the scene. Some, interviewing witnesses. 

Min and Soon slowly approaches when the woman who's currently being interviewed, eyes widening. She looks at Soon and points at him. “You! You were there! You were with that demonic person. You killed them.” The other detectives and cops ends up staring at Soon, who was feeling infuriated with the accusation. “What? I never went here last night.” Soon declines. 

“You're lying. I saw you!” She continues to accuse, by this point Min blocks Soon from the woman's view and smiles as he apologises. “I'm sure you were mistaken ma’am. This man was with me yesterday night. He couldn't possibly be in two places at the same time, now would he?”

The woman begins to be doubtful of her thoughts, her brows furrowing. “I was certain I saw his face. I can't have imagined it.” Min continues to smile at her. “It was dark, and my friend does have a common looking face.” Soon raises a brow at Min’s words but the woman bought it and accused no further. 

  
  


The two friends moves away from the crime scene and Min reassures Soon that everything's going to be fine. “She must have been seeing things. She's also one of those who inhaled the smoke, so her sight might have been tampered.” 

Min stares at Soon’s solemn face. “Hey.” He nudges the older, gaining his attention. “Don't think about what she said. It's not true anyway, so nothing to worry about.” Soon just gave him a small smile. “Yeah. I… I’ll be in the car. I don't feel so well.” Soon makes an excuse and leaves Min behind. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


After the investigation, the two returned to the station. Soon being awfully quiet the whole ride back, as well as during the reporting. Min became worried over his friend. 

“Soon? What's the matter? You haven't said a word since we left the crime scene.” Min asks him directly. “Oh? Sorry. I'm not feeling quite well. I'll head home first.” Soon brushes the younger off and took his things. Min looks at him with concern. “Call me when you arrive. I'm really worried about you.”

Soon smiles at him. “I will. I think I just need to rest.” And with that Soon left the station early. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


The killing continues for days, the number of deaths and destruction rising day by day. Everyone was in a flurry trying to solve this case. Min and Soon were no different, feeling restless and getting nowhere with the current evidence they have. 

“This doesn't make sense. It's clear they use a match or a lighter to start the fire. It's also evident that a weapon was used for all those slain bodies; but why? Why hasn't anyone found a single item used in this killings? Don't you find it a bit alarming?” Min massages his forehead from all the stress. Soon was blank-faced, deep in thoughts as he stares at the paperwork on his table. “Hey Min?”

“Hmm?” Min hums as he tries to check over the evidence again. “I just had a thought. Everyone claims this serial killer works alone, mostly, and was assumed to have an accomplice before it was quickly dismissed. What if he really does have an accomplice?” Soon speaks up. Min turns his attention to Soon and replies. “If two people were to have done this then it wouldn't be easy to discard all the evidence and according to witnesses, there was only one man.”

“Or that's what they want us to think.” Soon comments. Min raises a brow at the elder. “What are you trying to get at?” “Min! It's possible that one man does all the killing but with this case it seems there's more than one person behind it. A few doing the kill. They must have a watchman too and perhaps someone influential to hide their crimes. Someone who hides the--” ''-evidences.” Min finishes for him. “Soon, I think you might be right. Perhaps they're an organization after all.”

  
  


The two quickly heads to Seungcheol’s office but before they could even get there. Another news of the arsonist-killer breaks out. 

“According to one of our sources, they managed to capture the face of the arsonist-killer who's currently on the run.” The news reporter says. They showed a picture of a man, a man no one expected to see on the wanted list. 

  
  


Soon was speechless, unable to tell what's going on. Soon was surprised to see ‘ _ himself _ ’. Min also couldn't believe it and stares at Soon.

“Wha- Why am I seeing myself?” Soon was panicking. Before he knows it, he became the talk inside the station. Various eyes looking at him differently. Min was fed up with all the rumors. Soon clenches his fist as he was pissed off about it too. 

“Min? You know me. You know where I always go, what I'm capable of. This isn't one of them.” Soon looks at him with pitiful eyes. Min nods. “I know. I believe you Soon. I know that man isn't you, they've got it all wrong.”

  
  


Soon was called to the Head Detectives Office, Min following behind to watch over him. Soon enters the office and sees Seungcheol looking at him with unreadable eyes. “I'm sure you know why I called you.” Soon nods in reply. “I don't know what to say with how everything turned out.” Seungcheol continues. “I'm sorry for bringing shame to our department but I'm telling you here right now, I honestly didn't kill anyone. I would never do such cruel and inhumane thing.” Soon begs for his innocence. Seungcheol looks at him with sad eyes. “I know. I believe you but I'm not sure about the others. I'll talk to the higher ups about it but I can't promise it would fix things.” “That's fine sir. The fact you believe me and is willing to vie for my innocence is enough for me.” Soon tells him. 

“Go home for now. Away from all this toxicity. You need to clear your mind.” Seungcheol dismisses him. Soon comes out of the office and Min was there waiting for him. “Soon?”

“I'm heading home.” “I'll send you back then. I don't think it's good for you to take public transportation at your current state.” Soon didn't complain and followed Min. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Soon couldn't sleep well that night, he felt something big was going to happen. He sense that his life is about to change. He looks at his closet and had an idea. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


The next day he goes to work. He notices his fellow officers either avoiding his gaze or glaring at him with disgust. Soon realises he can't stop what's going to happen but he can delay it. 

  
  
  


Min enters their shared office and sees Soon packing his things. “What exactly are you doing?” He was concerned and worried for his older friend. Soon looks at him sadly. “I can't stay here anymore Min. I have to leave.”

“But you're innocent. And they have no proof you did it.” Min tries to argue. Soon shakes his head in dismay. “But my face is all over the news. And all over the scene. Sooner or later, most likely the former, they'll come in here and arrest me.”

“But you're innocent! I know Seungcheol believes you're innocent too.” Min’s brows furrow and his lips were pursed. Soon caresses the taller’s right cheek and smiles sadly. “And I'll do what it takes to prove that I am. Even if I do it as a fugitive.”

Min’s eyes grew wide at that information. “You don't mean-”

“Distract them for me. I have to go now.” Soon takes his things as he sees Seungcheol and the other officers were approaching their office. Soon sneaks out through their window and left. 

“Soon…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  


**BREAKING NEWS!**

“Detective turned Criminal: Kwon Soon, a detective from the Seoul district is wanted for arsonist and multiple homicide. If anyone sees this man, report it immediately, he is a dangerous man. Lives are at stake so run, it may be the only choice you have to save your life.”

Min clenches his fist and bites the inside of his cheeks from the headline. “A bunch of bull!” He slams his fist on the desk, grabbing the attention of the other detectives and officers around him. “Soon isn't dangerous. He could never hurt anyone. He wouldn't dare kill anybody. He's innocent.”

“Could have been an act. Him acting as a detective to cover up his crimes and his fellow accomplices. We've all been fooled.” One officer told Min off. 

“Shut up!” Min comes forward and clenches the officer’s collar. “You don't know Soon like I do. You're just jealous because he was better at the job than you were.”

“Yeah good at hiding his crimes. Ha!” Min growls at the other male, who just smirks at him. “What? You're gonna beat me up? Try me. You'll get suspended for threatening and hurting a fellow officer.” The arrogant officer taunts Min who clenches tighter as he glares at the man who just talked bad about his best friend. “Min, let go. Fighting won't help anyone.” A fellow detective, Joshua Hong, holds on to his arm. 

Min’s hold on the officer limps and he lets go and turns away. Seungcheol saw what just happened but couldn't do anything about it since nothing worse occurred. He frowns seeing Min’s expression. 

  
  


_ ‘Kim Min.’ _

  
  


“I'll prove to you all. I'll prove to you that Soon is innocent. I swear with my job on the line.” Min tells them. “You'll all be sorry for doubting Soon.” He leaves and returns to his office. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Soon sighs sadly as he sees the news. He lowers his cap, hoping no one would notice him as suspicious. He walks until he slides towards an alley, hiding himself in the shadows. 

He looks up at the sky and was determined. “I'm going to clear my name and prove my innocence.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Min looks out the window and stares at the blue sky. “I'm going to make sure your name is going to be cleared. I promise you that Soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collaboration fictional au of @incorrectsngyu with @incorrectsngu
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Call Call Call - SEVENTEEN  
> Happy Ending - SEVENTEEN  
> Strawberries and Cigarettes - Troye Sivan  
> Love Me Less - MAX, Quinn XCII  
> Happier - Marshmello ft. Bastille  
> One Call Away - Charlie Puth


End file.
